


A New Path

by Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92/pseuds/Oscar_drives_me_Wilde92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in life you know you can't ever go back you just have to move<br/>forward. And that's what Nick wants to do, if Monroe will have him of course.<br/>Nick/Monroe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so please ignore any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!!

Chapter One:

Nick had been driving for what felt like hours. They had finally solved the case of the psychotic gamer who was cutting people in half in both reality and the virtual world.

After Hank had helped him get Wu back to the safety of the building's roof they had left for the precinct straight away leaving the paramedics to deal with the mess left for them on the road.

The captain had thankfully sent them straight back out though, on seeing how exhausted they both were. Nick had said his goodbyes quickly before jumping into his car looking forward to getting home.

He knew he shouldn't really be calling Monroe's house his home. After all he had only been living there for a little while.

He couldn't help but recall how he had come over to the house that night a few weeks ago to find Monroe nervously waiting for him, he had already drunk a few cold ones to try and get through the uncomfortable conversation that was to ensue.

Monroe had told him about Juliette and the Captain's kiss at the spice shop even though it was embarrassing for him and put him in an awkward position.

Nick had felt a surge of gratitude for the blutbad like never before. It had also helped somewhat to numb the pain of what he had just heard.

It wasn't like he was surprised, Monroe always seemed to put Nick's needs ahead of his own but still it had made his chest tighten knowing that Monroe was watching out for him and knowing that he would always be honest with him.

Now a couple of weeks later he found himself using the clockmakers cosy spare room and he had to admit he didn't just like it because it was more comfortable than a couch or his trailer.

Still he felt guilty. In the last few days he had barely thought about Juliette or tried to contact her.

Hank had looked at him with an odd knowing look when he had asked him the other day how things were going between the two of them and he had to admit the truth.

However before Hank could voice whatever was on his mind they had been interrupted by another development in the case.

Now after getting stuck in traffic and being hindered by a tree having falling in the road he was truly ready and eager to get home to coffee, bed and fingers crossed some of Monroe's home cooking.

He finally pulled into the drive and got out rubbing his tired eyes as he walked to the door, grateful Monroe had given him a key so he didn't have to waste time knocking.

When he opened the door he found Monroe sitting on the stairs wearing one of his comfy white cardigans fidgeting slightly with his hands.

His stomach dropped slightly.

"Hey Nick" he said giving a half smile that did not reach his eyes.

Nick sighed. "What's happened?"

OOOO

Monroe had never been so annoyed in his life. He had been home for only twenty minutes when he realised his clocks weren't enough to calm him down.

Taking a small walk in the woods behind his house cleared his head a little but it wasn't until he threw himself in to cooking his and Nick's dinner that he really felt confident he wouldn't break something or someone.

He knew he was a little all over the place lately and he had had to step up his Pilates to four hours every day ever since Nick had moved in but he wasn't ready to go in to why that was at this moment in time.

He had decided though to tell Nick about Juliette's request the minute he got home.

He had spent the day and most of the evening at her place with Rosalie, trying to help her figure out what her hallucinations or visions were about.

However by the end of the evening he was ready to tear into her just like the old days and it was only by no small amount of restraint that he had not.

Too be fair he didn't mind Rosalie making demands of him. She was one of his closest friends besides Nick but he was only really beginning to get to know Juliette.

For her to stand there and demand for him to take her to the trailer and then threaten to forget Nick forever was infuriating.

He knew she was having a hard time and felt sorry for her. Hell that's why he had gone over there in the first place and why he had kept her recent condition from Nick.

But there was only so far that he could be pushed before he pushed back.

After he had made dinner he had a beer while he waited anxiously for Nick to come back, his Grimm or rather the Grimm Monroe's inner thoughts corrected, normally would have been back by now.

However after living with the younger man for the last couple of weeks he knew that with his profession it was difficult to keep a regular routine.

That's actually one of the things that Monroe still found quite strange. He was a man of routine, of habit.

Nick on the other hand was anything but. Well to be fair that wasn't quite true. On his days off Nick stuck to a fairly regular pattern.

But still, Nick's crazy hours and behaviour didn't grate on Monroe's nerves. They actually seemed to work well together. As roommates of course his treacherous mind interjected.

Dam he thought to himself, he was annoyed at himself for getting sidetracked with these ridiculous ideas of Nick when he had another difficult conversation awaiting him with the man.

He went to sit on the stairs and then that's when he heard it: the now very familiar sound of Nick's car pulling up in the drive way and the Grimm getting out and slamming his door.

Monroe rolled his eyes at that; the man could never close a car door gently. His poor yellow bug could attest to that.

Nick walked in through the doors a couple of minutes later his eyes tired but a grin was already in place before it dropped when he took in the sight of Monroe.

Nick seemed to have a sixth sense for when something wasn't right, which could have been a detective or Grimm thing. All Monroe knew was that it was definitely a Nick thing.

He sighed before asking Monroe what had happened.

Monroe didn't bother holding back this time and just came out with it.

Once he had told him about Juliette's visions and her threat of forgetting Nick forever he was left with a very stunned looking Grimm.

He felt the urge to pull the other man towards him into a hug to comfort him but he resisted. Just because Nick looked like he needed taking care of, did not mean he needed Monroe to take care of him.

"Well" said Nick after awhile looking a little lost.

Monroe's anger towards Juliette increased tenfold but he would never take it out on Nick.

So instead he held back the growl that was building deep in his chest and got up to direct Nick to the couch in the sitting room.

"Hey come on man it's not so bad we'll figure it out" he said trying to reassure Nick and to dislodge that sad look on his face.

Nick was quiet for what seemed like forever to Monroe.

He really wanted to get Nick to talk but he knew it wouldn't be polite to rush him.

So he sat and waited.

It wasn't until Nick turned slightly on the couch to face Monroe that he realised he had been rubbing the younger mans back in soothing circles.

"Monroe I…"

"Look Nick we don't have to make any decisions tonight man. I mean it's a huge thing" said Monroe soothingly.

Nick nodded but he still didn't move. If anything he got closer to Monroe's hand as if seeking the contact.

Monroe knew this was so not the time for noticing things like that and knew that it was definitely not the time to be imagining what would happen if he picked up the smaller man and placed him in his lap.

But he couldn't get the image out of his head. Nick always smelled fantastic but Monroe needed him closer, needed to bury his head in Nick's neck to see if the smell was stronger there, the smell of coffee, soap and something that Monroe could never place.

Shaking his head he forced himself to focus.

Nick needed him.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat? You probably haven't eaten all day"

"No I'm not very hungry" said Nick.

Monroe however knew by now that the man got through his days on sugar and coffee and if it wasn't for the good breakfasts he made him in the mornings he would seriously be worrying about the Grimm's health.

"Hey come on it's already made and I just have to heat it up, it'll make you feel better" urged Monroe getting up to head to the kitchen.

He let out a breath when he heard Nick following him.

Nick sat down at the table and Monroe followed once he had his food set out.

After a few tentative bites Nick started to devour the food enthusiastically and even managed a real smile when he was done.

"God Monroe, thank you! I really needed that" said Nick making Monroe shift uncomfortably in his chair.

The grateful smile Nick threw him, his words and his obvious enjoyment of his cooking was making Monroe feel really good in a very wrong way.

"No problem man" said Monroe gruffly. He got up to put the other mans dish in the sink.

OOOO

They moved into the sitting room with a couple of beers and turned on the television. Nick had no idea what to do about Juliette. If he were being honest, he didn't want to think about it. He was tired from work and now after the delicious dinner he had had and his comfortable seat on the couch with the warm blutbad next to him he was finding it difficult to focus on it.

After all he didn't like feeling backed into a corner and that's what she was doing.

He realised that the question he really should be considering was not should he allow Monroe to show her the trailer but really whether he was as eager as before for them to go back to the way things were.

After all when they had first met he was a different person. He knew that he had been naïve in the past when he thought that being a Grimm wouldn't change him.

It had. He was living a different life and although some things like his friendship with Hank had been able to stay the same even grow, he was beginning to see how many things had changed from his old life to his new Grimm life.

Looking over at Monroe sitting so close to him, in his protective way and thinking about all the good he felt he could do he knew he wouldn't change it for the world.

And that's when he knew he had his answer. He loved Juliette but not in the same way. His aunt had been right. She wouldn't survive in this world, his new world and he couldn't afford to be selfish and try and pretend like they could get through it.

Even if she did try to understand and believed him, that wouldn't stop her from being in danger from the thousands of threats out there for both a detective and a Grimm.

He felt very tired and couldn't help closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into the couch.

He felt a bit better now that he had made his decision and much more peaceful with the Monroe smelling cushion that he now found under his head.

He smiled he had gotten into the habit lately of falling asleep on Monroe whenever they stayed up late watching movies but the blutbad hadn't said anything to him so Nick assumed he didn't mind too much.

The man was just so cosy.

Tomorrow he would fix things he thought to himself but for now he just wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok no beta so I'm sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Also sorry it's taking me so long to post but I'm really busy with work etc at the moment and it feel's like I have no free time for anything else.  
> But if people are still interested and are enjoying the story I'll try and post chapter 3 as soon as I can!=)

Chapter Two:

Nick woke up and realised that he again had no memory of making it to his bed last night. It had happened a few times in the past where he had fallen asleep on the couch after work or a late night watching television with Monroe.

He had often awakened with a serious creek in his neck and had been as Monroe put it "grumpy and pouty".

Then one morning Nick had woken up comfortably in Monroe's spare room with no aches and pains and always felt well rested.

The big bad blutbad had taken to carrying Nick to the room on such nights after hear this announcement.

This like many of the blutbads other actions made Nick smile and feel warm, safe and for the first time in a long while, content.

Sighing, he suddenly remembered the conversation they had had last night before he had fallen asleep.

It again involved Juliette.

Ever since he had become a Grimm, his relationship with her had started to become muddled, a tangle of worry lies and upset.

Things that seemed like small faults between them before now seemed bigger. For instances Juliette had never really liked Nicks profession and had liked it even less when he was promoted to Detective.

His time was not his own and that caused a strain between them. But now?

Now, Nick thought to himself reluctantly as he stepped into the shower, things were a complete mess.

His philosophy was, always expect complications in life.

The key he found over the years was over coming them as quickly and as efficiently as you could.

Nick was beginning to realise that he was trying to hold on to something that just wasn't there anymore with Juliette and it really wasn't fair to either of them to keep going on as if they were still the same people they had been when they met.

Getting out of the shower he quickly dressed and headed downstairs, going over in his head what he planned to say to Juliette after he phoned her and arranged to meet up some time today.

Luckily, today was one of his few days off so he knew it was a good opportunity to have a serious discussion without work getting in the way.

Entering the kitchen he felt the tension and anxiety that had been plaguing him since he woke up leave him at the smell and sight of Monroe's homemade pancakes decorating the kitchen table.

No matter what mood he was in the clockmakers cooking could always derail his worries or lift his spirits.

"Morning" came the greeting from Monroe who was just finishing making a pot of coffee as Nick took a seat.

"God Monroe this looks amazing" said Nick remembering his manners before he dug into the food.

It tasted amazing as well. He sighed happily when the first splash of coffee hit his tongue and slid down his throat.

They ate in companionable silence for a while until they both finished with their breakfasts.

"Monroe I'm going to be meeting with Juliette today" said Nick not wanting to hide anything from his friend.

"Have you decided then what you're going to do?" asked Monroe as he got up to take their dishes to the sink.

"Yeah, actually I've decided that well…" begun Nick as he helped Monroe to clear the table.

Nick didn't know why it was so difficult to explain his decision to the clockmaker.

He stood next to Monroe with his back to the counter as the man started to wash the dishes.

"Nick come on man it's me, what is it?" asked Monroe nudging him in the ribs.

"I just don't want you to think less of me" said Nick realising that it had been one of his concerns.

"I won't" promised Monroe looking at Nick solemnly before continuing with his task.

"Well, I've thought about this a lot. I mean obviously I have because what I'm talking about is very important and…"

"Nick stop babbling" said Monroe rolling his eyes at Nick's hesitation.

"Well…" but before Nick could continue his phone started to ring.

Sighing out loud at the interruption he looked at Monroe apologetically but the blutbad simply smiled and motioned for Nick to answer it.

"Burckhardt" he said stepping away from the sink.

"Hey Nick, its Juliette. I thought maybe we could have breakfast together instead of lunch if that's ok because I made way too much" said Juliette with laugh.

"Um, yeah sure I'll be at the house in a few" said Nick.

"You have to go" said Monroe when Nick hung up.

"Yeah but it's not work its Juliette I..."

"Oh hey man no need to explain. I'll just catch you later" said Monroe as he dried off his hands and made his way to his work bench.

Nick could tell that something was up with Monroe. He seemed annoyed by something, but for the life of him Nick couldn't figure out what.

Seeing that Monroe had already pulled out a clock he'd been repairing for the last couple of days he made his way to the door.

He had known the man long enough to realise when to and when not to ask questions and he obviously did not want to be bothered right now.

Deciding he'd ask about it when he got back he hurried to his car.

The quicker he met up with Juliette the quick this would all be over and done with.

OOOO

Monroe listened for Nick's car to pull out of the driveway before he gave up the pretence of working.

Truthfully he was angry with himself for being angry with Nick for rushing off to Juliette. Logically he knew he had no right to be but it didn't matter. He had had to stop the protective growl that had been ready to explode out of his chest when he had heard her voice on the phone.

He had superior hearing compared to humans and even to a Grimm and so her voice had echoed through his head like she was standing right there in the kitchen between him and Nick.

Monroe now found himself realising that his inner wolf was giving out very clear signals.

For Monroe they were very dangerous, and felt almost like big yellow and red warning signs that were now obscenely flashing repeatedly in his mind.

When his grandmother first told him as a young cub about these sort of feelings she had spoken reverently about the experience.

Then again it had probably never crossed her mind that her grandson would choose a Grimm for his life mate.

But that was what it felt like. Ever since Nick had moved in Monroe had been noticing the small tells that every mature blutbad should experience once he found his mate.

And worst of all they were becoming more and more obvious and less easy to control and hide from Nick.

Which meant he was in serious trouble.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I'm really sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Three:  
Nick stood outside the house waiting for Juliette. He was right on time, a habit he had gained ever since becoming a cop. He knew Monroe liked that about him and why they probably got on so well.  
If Monroe planned for dinner to be at eight then unless work called Nick would be there at eight or even a little earlier. The same applied to Monroe. If Nick asked him to meet him for lunch at three then Monroe would be waiting at Nick’s desk at three with suggestions for where they could go to eat.   
Nick smiled to himself as he remembered the blutbads last suggestion. Some vegan restaurant surrounded by cherry blossoms that served, apparently the best bean sprout casserole Monroe had ever had.  
Afterwards though when Monroe was driving Nick back to work he had commented to the clockmaker that he really didn’t see what he was so gone on.   
“What do you mean man that stuff is awesome” he had said baffled at Nick’s unimpressed attitude towards the meal.  
“I don’t know I just think yours is way nicer but hey I guess I’m not exactly an expert when it comes to vegan cuisine” Nick had said while reading a text from Hank.  
When he had looked back up at the older man he had been surprised but incredibly pleased to see the large smile spreading across his face. The next night Nick had come home to bean casserole and a whistling blutbad.   
Smiling fondly at the memory he realised he must have zoned out longer then he thought when he saw Juliette was holding the door open and was motioning him to come inside.  
“Are you ok you?” she asked curiously.  
“Yeah sorry” replied Nick hanging his coat up.  
“I made pancakes, Monroe mentioned one of the days that they’re your favourite.  
“Great” said Nick with forced enthusiasm.   
Ever since Monroe had started to make him pancakes for breakfast no one else’s tasted as good. Hank still mocked him about it when they went to diners because Nick refused to order his usual stack of pancakes with a healthy dose of syrup.   
Nick defended himself by explaining that waffles were just as good.  
Although he did find himself wondering on such occasions what Monroe’s would taste like  
Juliette looked different today. It was something about her eyes. Ever since she had lost her memories she had taken to staring at him like he was a stranger. That’s probably what had hurt Nick the most in the beginning, even though he had understood it still felt terrible.   
Today something was definitely off.   
They sat down to eat, Nick refused to childishly spit out the flat pieces of dough masquerading as pancakes and manly swallowed every bite.   
He was watching Juliette closely though. If this had been an awkward conversation with Monroe, the blutbad would be fidgeting by now. Probably getting up and out of his seat every few minutes and adorably refusing to sit still.  
However Juliette just stayed calm and polite. Asking Nick about how work was going, she even mentioned the weather to which Nick responded in the same saying he thought it was much colder then there their usual October weather.   
Soon it was too much. He could be patient when he wanted to be but today wasn’t one of those days. He could not stop thinking and speculating about what Monroe had been annoyed about this morning and just wanted to get this over with.  
“Juliette I don’t mean to interrupt you” he said placing his fork and knife down on the table “but don’t you think we should talk”.  
“Yes” she said taking her napkin from her lap and patting her lips gently before putting the piece of cloth on the table.   
“I phoned you Nick because I have some news that I didn’t think could wait till lunch. You see last night I started to have dreams that this morning I realised weren’t dreams but memories.   
I think I’m getting my memories back. Not all of them but they’re coming. I phoned Renard about it the minute I woke up because along with the memories my obsession with him was waning as well.  
Apparently he was able to call in a favour with some powerful person in Vienna and whatever they did must have worked. He didn’t want to tell me about it but that’s probably because he doesn’t know about what happened between us that night I lost my memories.  
In saying that I don’t understand the situation fully but I’m guessing it has something to do with that weird world of yours.  
It’s not a cure but it is working and he said they would know the finale piece of the puzzle to return all of my memories and to completely stop the feelings between Renard and I soon. So for now I’m happy to go through with what he suggests so I can go back to the way I was” she finished smiling a little.   
“Oh” said Nick a little more than shocked. He had no idea what to say.  
“So…umm how much do you remember” he asked finally.  
“Enough Nick. Enough to know that we weren’t that happy were we?” she asked not looking at Nick.  
“No” said Nick  
“And enough to know that I don’t want to be a part of your new life” she said quietly but sternly.  
Nick felt terrible for the relief that washed through him at those words.  
“Juliette I never wanted to hurt you. I didn’t want you to get involved in any of this” he said trying to convey how sorry he was.  
“Yes well” she said giving a tight smile “I guess it’s not like you planned on being a…a Grimm”  
“No...” he said slowly trying to recall what his life, what their life had been like before his aunt’s death.  
For some reason though the day he first accused Monroe came into his mind; then all the wesen he had so far helped instead of decapitating like his ancestors would have done, and the fact that him and Hank were closer friends than ever, they were the memories that stood out the clearest.   
“I wouldn’t take it back though” he said gently but sternly.   
“I know” she said shrugging her shoulders “But that’s your life not mine.”  
And that was that. They went through some small formalities, those uncomfortable ones that all couples go through at the end of relationships but it was made better when they each finally looked into each other’s eyes and saw the relief in the others.   
When Nick left with a promise to call back during the week to collect the rest of his stuff he heard Juliette on the phone the minute the door shut. He suspected he knew to who but he didn’t care.  
Smiling as he got into his car he felt better than he had in a while. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.   
He still had the rest of the day off and he couldn’t wait to spend it with Monroe.  
A twist of anxiety sprang into his stomach at that thought. At how much he looked forward to spending time with Monroe. Pushing away those feelings for now he concentrated on getting home.   
OOOO  
Nick was whistling when he came in through the door. He supposed it might look a little callous what with the fact that he had just come back from a break up and all but he had to admit that he felt happy.  
He came in through the sitting room and walked towards Monroe’s work table to where the blutbad was staring at some pieces of machinery that if Nick didn’t know any better he’d swear they looked like the same mess of cogs and wires that were there this morning before he left.  
“Productive day?” Nick asked smiling down at the older man as he came to sit against the table.  
“Not really no” sighed Monroe rubbing at his eyes as he took his glasses off.  
“Oh, you ok you look kind of wound up” said Nick trying to make the other man roll is eyes or mock Nick for his stupid pun but he did neither of those things.  
Instead he pushed away from the table and headed into the hall to grab his coat.  
“No, maybe, I don’t know I think I just need a drink” said Monroe as he put on his coat.  
“Ok, well let me come with you” said Nick. He looked at the billions of clocks around him and noticed that it was still a little early for bars but if that’s what Monroe needed right now Nick wasn’t going to say anything.  
“Nah man I’d prefer to go alone. I’ll see you when I get back” said Monroe not meeting Nick’s eyes as the blutbad left.   
Monroe got into his bug and drove off.  
Nick stood for a little while not knowing what to do.   
Not only had Monroe never gone off drinking this early he had never acted like that with Nick.  
When he was annoyed he got annoyed. When he wanted to shout or chew Nick out for something like always tracking his dirty shoes through the house or forgetting to buy organic eggs or something then he would.  
Monroe might stumble over the awkward talks or make jokes when things were uncomfortable but he always spoke his mind.  
Nick knew something was up with him but he had just left. What’s worse is the dejected look in the blutbads eyes.   
Nick hadn’t seen that look before and it was killing him.  
After pacing for a while he tried to watch some television while he waited for Monroe’s return but he just crew restless.   
He wanted a clear head when Monroe finally did come back so he stayed away from grabbing a bear and he wasn’t hungry so making a snack was out too.  
Finally he went upstairs to his room thinking that a small nap might be in order.  
Nick didn’t think he was that tired but he only just lay down on the bed and gotten comfortable underneath the covers when he felt sleep tugging at him.  
If he thought that sleep would make him feel better he was so very wrong.  
He dreamt that Monroe came home and Nick was waiting in the kitchen for him. When he turned around he could see that the man’s eyes were red and that he was very tense.  
Nick was about to say something but before he got one word out the older man jumped him.  
The next thing he knew they were kissing almost violently and Monroe was hitching Nick up so he could sit on the table and wrap his legs around Monroe.   
The man touched him everywhere and while his hands were busy trying to relieve Nick of his clothes his tongue and teeth were doing their best to turn Nick into an incoherent moaning puddle as they attacked his lips, neck and collar bone.  
Nick couldn’t believe how hard he was.  
He tried to reach down to touch himself but Monroe pushed his hand away with a growl.  
Nick moaned again, not afraid to beg when suddenly he was pushed back onto to the table while his pants and jeans were ripped from him.  
“Oh my god Monroe please” cried Nick trying to cant his hips upwards to get some much needed friction.  
Monroe was leaning over him with a wicked smile on his face.   
“Desperate are we?” he growled kissing down Nicks chest to his already hard nipples.  
When he bite one before taking it into his mouth Nick thought he was going to die of pleasure.  
Suddenly a big rough hand was on him and Monroe was pushing himself in-between Nick’s legs stretching him open.  
“Is this what you want little Grimm?” asked Monroe in his gravelly voice next to Nick’s ear.   
“Yes” cried Nick has he was stroked harder. Monroe was still fully dressed and since he was holding Nicks hands up above his head with one of his there wasn’t much Nick could do about that except feel the roughness of Monroe’s jeans between his thighs and the soft fabric of his shirt against his bare chest when he leaned down to nip and kiss Nicks lips.  
“Monroe please I want you now” cried Nick who was already so close.  
“Then come for me” whispered Monroe as he inserted one rough digit into Nick making the smaller man lose it right then and there.   
Nick woke up panting and uncomfortable tangled in his sheets.  
It was still light out but getting dark.  
After he had cleaned himself up Nick hoped he looked more together then he felt when he went downstairs.  
But once he got to the end of the stairs he realised that Monroe still hadn’t come back.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any and all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Chapter Four:

Monroe had been sitting at the bar for hours now but was not drunk. For a blutbad to get completely intoxicated it took much more than a few beers.

However he was tired and annoyed and feeling pretty sorry for himself.

He had no idea what had come over him. He had been doing so well in hiding his feelings for his friend thus far. He was one hundred percent sure that Nick had no idea how he felt and had been happy with that.

Well maybe not overjoyed but content at least.

It meant that he could keep the detective in his life.

But for some reason hearing Nick on the phone with Juliette made his fears all the more real.

He had known that there was a possibly that they might get back together. He also knew that if they did not, then Nick would end up with some other girl down the line.

He was just enjoying all that not happening, he was enjoying the time they had spent together lately.

Added to that was the worry that Juliette was not good enough for Nick. He kept that feeling at bay because he knew it was definitely a biased opinion.

Unfortunately he and his wolf had grown so used to having Nick around that he could not help but think of Nick as his.

He was certain that Nick was his mate. It had heard stories of blutbads who had been rejected by their mates and were forced to live a life forever alone and wanting that one thing they could not have.

It seldom ever happened and Monroe of course had never once, even in his most self-loathing states, guessed that that was to be his fate.

However he had never before thought he could feel anything for a Grimm but hate and fear and look how that turned out.

He had almost lost control today when he had seen Nick coming home looking so happy and smelling like her. He had had to get out.

So now he sat in a bar drinking and trying to prolong going home and hearing all about Nick's lunch date.

He felt so frustrated and just terrible. He could not stay in the bar any longer for fear of ripping one of the other patrons heads off.

Doing something he had not done for months, he walked out, ignored his car and started to run towards the woods. He had already transformed into his blutbad form.

It was too late and dark for him to have to worry about anyone noticing.

He ran as fast as he could, traveling through the forest over rocks and through streams, he felt better than he had all day.

Monroe knew he had to be careful and not run anywhere near his own house. He did not want to take a chance that his wolf would take over completely and do something drastic. Especially when Nick was probably safe in bed.

He ran until his legs burnt, he chased animals and howled and tried his best to keep any and all thoughts about Nick from his mind.

As the sun started to rise above the trees, Monroe started to slow down.

He could hear some early morning hikers over a hill about twenty miles away from him and so he decided it would be safer to turn back to his human form.

He walked back slowly through the woods to his home.

He went through the back door hoping to avoid Nick's attention until he could get himself cleaned up.

Hopefully he could play off his little episode yesterday to Nick as stress or a blutbad thing or something.

Truthfully he was not sure what he was going to say but a shower might help clear his head a little bit.

Unfortunately he had no such luck.

Nick was already up and drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Monroe what the hell?" questioned Nick dropping his cup into the sink and walking over in shock at Monroe's state.

Monroe looked down at himself with a little bit of embarrassment. His shirt and trousers were torn and covered in blood. He knew he had cut his lip and probably had some blood on his lip and chin not to mention one or two other cuts decorating his body.

His hair was a tumbleweed after his run and he knew he had taken his shoes off at some point in the night.

By the look on Nicks face he was taking everything in and would remember every detail.

"Hey man sorry I was out late" said Monroe going to the sink to grab a glass to fill up with water.

"Are you kidding me, that's what you have to say as an explanation? You stormed out of here yesterday after being moody all morning, stayed out all night and now turned up like this?" asked Nick getting mad.

"It's nothing Nick ok. It's just a blutbad thing. I'm fine" said Monroe heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to have a shower" he called running up the stairs two at a time.

Monroe knew that he had really messed up. He could smell the worry pouring off of Nick and his inner wolf was urging him to go back down the stairs and comfort him.

He ignored it and hopped into the shower. Once he was clean he felt better.

He knew that Nick was off today so he decided if the Grimm was still down the stairs when he went down, he would offer to make breakfast and pretend like nothing had happened.

Hopefully he could salvage their friendship at least.

However nothing was going his way this morning. Entering his room he was confronted with a very angry looking Grimm pacing in front of his bed.

Monroe really regretted not getting dressed in his room before coming in.

As it was, he stood in his towel dripping wet unable to stop noticing how good Nick looked standing there glaring at him.

"Nick…." Started Monroe.

"No Monroe let me speak. I am so mad at you. I can't believe you just left like that without a word. I know I'm not your mum but I would have appreciated something letting me know you were ok."

"Wait now…" tried Monroe.

"Especially after everything's that has been happening lately. Have I done something to annoy or upset you is that it?" interrupted Nick.

"No Nick…." Sighed Monroe trying to stop the Grimm.

"Is it that I've over stayed my welcome? Did something happen when I was out at lunch?" asked Nick "cause I've been racking my brain trying to think what it could be".

Monroe's eyes changed colour at the mention of Nick's lunch.

"So it was the lunch?" asked Nick noticing the change as he stepped forward looking triumphant.

Monroe was trying to control himself but with Nick standing so close in nothing but a t-shirt and sweat pants and looking all ruffled from sleep and getting into his personal space it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"For god sake Monroe please talk to me" said Nick with frustration.

And it was that, that look of desperation, of upset that he could not figure out what was wrong with him that broke Monroe.

He grabbed Nick around the waist and kissed him.

He kissed him with all the passion that he had and that had been building up for the last few months.

He was about to pull away at Nicks stiff response regretting what he had done but then something incredible happened.

The younger man reached up to wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

It was Monroe's turn to be shocked but he quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around the Grimm's waist to pull him up against him.

Nick wrapped his legs around the older man's waist as he was brought to the bed.

Monroe laid him down as gently as he could before lying down over him as he started to kiss down his neck.

He started to nibble Nick's collarbone which made the other man grown loudly.

"Nick are you sure you want this?" asked Monroe sitting up slightly.

He was so hard and there was nothing more in the whole world that he wanted more then to have Nick under him but he wanted it for good.

"Monroe I've been in love with you for ages. I was at lunch the other day with Juliette because she was starting to get her memories back and to end our relationship. I've never felt this way about anyone before, man or woman. I just never thought you'd feel the same way" said Nick grinning up at the blutbad.

"Nick I'm so sorry that I stormed out yesterday, I was just upset that you might be getting back together with her. I've chosen you Nick for my mate and for blutbads, that's it.

I don't want and will never want anyone else but you" said Monroe looking into Nicks eyes meaningfully wanting the Grimm to know that this was not going to be a one night stand.

"Monroe, I feel the same way. I want to live with you, eat your food and love you for as long as you'll have me" said Nick sitting up slightly so he could capture Monroe's lips with his own.

"Nick I want that too, I want to fight at your side, bandage you up afterwards and cuddle with you on the couch" said Monroe kissing Nick and making him laugh.

Soon neither of them could talk anymore but simply moan.

Nick made the first move by stripping Monroe of the towel. The blutbad allowed his eyes to turn red slightly as he felt Nick begin to stroke him gently.

He was delighted to feel Nick twitch at this instead of showing any fear.

"Oh god Monroe please" moaned Nick squeezing Monroe slightly and making the blutbad growl.

Monroe chuckled darkly as he allowed his dominate side out.

"You may be in charge outside Grimm, but in here you're mine" growled Monroe as he held the moaning Nicks hands above his head with one hand and started to slowly strip him with his other.

He kissed every piece of skin that was revealed making Nick moan in almost desperation.

Monroe was conscious that Nick had never done something like this before and tried to be as gentle as possible.

However Nick was having none of it.

"Monroe, I won't break just please" he begged as he thrust upwards against nothing. Monroe decided to take pity on him and took the younger man's member into his mouth letting his beard scratch against him.

Nick moaned loudly as he started to thrust up into the older man's mouth making Monroe have to grip his hips to pin him down.

"Monroe I'm close" begged Nick dying to touch the blutbad back.

"Nick you're killing me" said Monroe moving back up to give Nick a wet, dirty kiss that had both men panting.

"Ok Nick, are you sure" whispered Monroe as he reached into his side drawer to grab the lube he kept inside.

"Monroe just do it" said Nick as he spread his legs wider.

Monroe had to grab himself to stop from coming at the sight. Slowly he started to prepare the younger man, enlisting more moans from the Grimm.

"You're so tight" groaned Monroe has he took his fingers from the younger man and lined himself up.

"This might hurt but I'll stop whenever you want" said Monroe kissing along Nick's neck.

"Ok, just please" whimpered Nick.

Monroe thrust in as gently as he could. Nick groaned slightly in pain making Monroe stop immediately to let Nick get used to him. Once Nick started to wriggle his hips impatiently Monroe pulled out completely before thrusting back in as far as he could go.

Soon Nick was clawing at the blutbads back in pleasure and Monroe was unable to control himself any longer. He began to thrust into Nick making him scream out the older man's name.

Once they had both come down from their highs, the two men couldn't help but hold on to each other.

Monroe kept tracing up and down Nicks arms and torso and anywhere he could reach for fear that this was simply a dream.

Nick who had is eyes closed while curled up in the blutbads arms was more than enjoying the attention but he wanted to comfort Monroe as well since he could guess the other man's thoughts.

"Monroe stop worrying. Not five minutes after a spectacular orgasm and already you're getting all frowny" huffed Nick still keeping his eyes closed.

Monroe chuckled but did not stop touching the Grimm.

"It soothes my inner wolf. I need to know my mate is ok and happy" said Monroe kissing the younger man on the forehead.

"Oh he's happy alright" grinned Nick cheekily up at Monroe before pushing the older man beneath him so he could lay on top.

"And what's going to make him and you even happier is the day's only just begun! We have all day to stay in bed and get acquainted with the new dynamic to our relationship" at this Nick waggled he eyebrows suggestively which made Monroe roll his eyes before flipping Nick back on to his back so he was on top.

"Well I guess I can't complain with that. Although I don't think a whole day is going to do" growled Monroe licking down Nick's neck to his chest making him squirm and groan at Monroe's ministrations.

"No? Two days?" groaned Nick which earned him a nip on his collarbone.

"More?" groaned the detective as Monroe moved his thigh between Nick's legs to rub against him.

"More" confirmed Monroe.

"Well I guess I have some holidays saved up" said Nick desperately wanting Monroe to stop with the teasing but being unable to do anything about it since his arms and legs were pinned.

"Nick I'm never letting you go now. I love you now and forever, you are mine. But two weeks seems like an agreeable amount of time for me to do to you some of the things I've wanted to do for the last few months" said Monroe biting down on Nicks ear lobe as he started to whisper some of the ideas he had in mind.

Nick was so hard but he had to get one thing out first before he let Monroe have his way.

Looking into the blutbads eyes he said "I love you" smiling with all the love and affection he felt for the man above him, feeling for the first time in a long while like he was on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there's nothing I can say to defend not finishing this story sooner. Honestly with this and a few other stories I have posted I have received some wonderfully kind and lovely reviews but I have also received some bad. 
> 
> It was the bad that took the fun out of writing and added to my insecurities about posting. I've decided to suck it up and finish the stories I've posted and hopefully in the future to post a few one shots if Work College and all that jazz allows me time. 
> 
> I just want to say a huge thank you and a huge sorry to those few who stuck with this story and my other ones, despite the faults, I hope you're happy with this ending!=)


End file.
